Anakin's fateful Decision
by gamefreek321
Summary: Delve into Anakin's mind as he chooses Dark over Light. Find out what I think is going through this Sith's head. Oneshot, and sorry its so short, but I couldn't think of what else to write. Please read and Review.


Anakin's Fateful Decision

_Chapter Note: Oneshot about Anakin's Decision to join Palpatine, and his thoughts at the time, taking place during Palpatine and Mace Windu's batle. _

_Disclaimer: Nothing at all belongs to me, nothing!_

Anakin's thoughts were racing through his mind as fast as he could think them up. The question that had just arrived was now tormenting his mind. He was being forced to watch two men he had a very great respect for engage in an epic duel to the death and it was all because of him.

Just hours earlier Anakin had gone to Master Windu with news of the Supreme Chancellor, and his new was most disturbing indeed. The Chancellor, Palpatine, was the dreaded Sith Lord that the Jedi had been trying to kill. Anakin felt like an utter fool, for the Jedi Council warned him of the dangers of the Chancellor. The Jedi did not trust him and they warned Anakin of his corruption, but of course Anakin was far to arrogant to admit the Council was right.

It was obvious what he should do, he should join with Master Windu against the Sith Lord, but he was torn between which to choose. Palpatine offered him power beyond what the Jedi could show him. Palpatine even promised to show him how to save lives, particularly his wife's Padme's life. He had visions of her suffering and screaming, though Anakin did not know why. Little did he know he would be the one to cause her suffering and her deah.

He always dreamed of becoming a Jedi as a young boy, and now he had a choice, to remain a Jedi or become a Sith Lord. He remembered back on Tatooine when he had first met Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi Wan. He remembered when all he had ever wanted was to pilot a star cruiser and become a Jedi. Now he had a wife and must look after her, which is why he was in this situation.

He heard the sudden cry of pain as Mace Windu delivered was electrocuted by the lighting shot out of Palpatine's hands. He had to think fast. The Jedi Code restricted so much that he wished to do. They forbid any anger, love, contentment, hate, or any other forms of emotion. Yoda had warned him of this, "Fear of loss is a path to the dark side." He knew this yet he remained faithful to Padme. Maybe it was time to turn from the Order.

He recalled the time he had left dozens of bodies scattered on the ground when the Tusken's murdered his mother. He attacked relentlessly driven by nothing but anger and revenge, a sure path to the dark side.

He examined both sides intently within a few minutes with the help from the force. The Jedi had taken him in. . . reluctantly, and few of the Master's seemed to trust young Anakin. He was an excellent student, and the fact that he already had a Master had made the other kids jealous of him. With the Sith he could have more power than he had ever imagined. A power he always tried to gain.

By this point Master Windu had already turned the tables on the elderly Sith Lord. The weakening man called out to Anakin for help. Anakin thought hard then made his decision.

Anakin shouted out, seeming to be unusually angry, "he must have a proper trail."

That was Anakin's only thinking in how he could convince Master Windu to stop, but this plan crashed quickly.

"This man is to dangerous to live," Master Windu said drawing back his lightsaber. I had one final moment to think this through.

"Padme would wish this for me," he told himself. The Jedi had restricted him and he knew it. He now stood face to face with to of the the people he respected most, with his lightsaber drawn ready to kill. The only problem was he still wasn't positive on who to kill. After just another moments contemplation he made his decision.

"Stop I need him," Anakin yelled violently towards Mace Windu. Within in a mere second he stood directly besides Windu. With one flick of his lightsaber he severed the Master's hand from his wrist. Palpatine amplified his force lighting then shot Master Windu directly out of the window sending him plummeting thousands of feet to his death.

Palpatine made quite the fine villain's speech then asked Anakin the final question, "Are you willing to learn the ways of the dark Side and be forced to throw away everything in your life dealing with the Jedi, including your old master?'

Anakin replied obediently, "yes Master."

Palpatine smirked in success and said, "Rise Lord Vader."


End file.
